


The Queens of Ferelden

by liveinink



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: Lady Cousland has truly been in love with one person in her life. It may not have lasted, but her love never faded. Terrible events bring the former lovers back together again. A second chance after all.
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Female Warden, Female Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The Blight itself was a daunting enough task for Ferelden’s few remaining Grey Wardens. Adding politics, especially when few of the Wardens had any such experience, was yet another deeply unwanted stressor. One that nobody needed right now. Solving Orzammar’s succession issues had been taxing enough, but as the Landsmeet drew nearer, the quickly approaching decision that lay before them hung all the more heavy. 

Cindrell was the only one among them with any true political experience. Which she had just recently proven. Even if she was no longer truly considered a princess, her time in Orzammar proved her political competence. As for the others, Katrin’s Circle education had not included politics, Idrina’s life among the Dalish hadn’t prepared her for Ferelden political disputes, Kallian’s experience in the Alienage only let her feel the effects of policies, not influence them, and Daro hadn’t expected as a casteless that she’d ever be involved in such things. They were all seriously thinking over Eamon’s plans, and none were unintelligent or shortsighted. But this was not their area of expertise and they knew it. That left Cindrell and Kerra as the leading experts.

Of course Kerra Cousland perfectly understood Ferelden politics. She had been raised in the Ferelden nobility. Of course she was competent in Ferelden politics. She didn’t particularly care for the behavior of many nobles and politicians, but she knew how to move among them. Even though she was more of a free spirit and a bit of a jokester than was strictly accepted among nobility. That was why she so rarely had had any involvement in Ferelden’s noble and political sphere. Well, that and one other reason. 

When Kerra heard Eamon’s plan to usurp Loghain by replacing Anora on the throne with Alistair, she knew her personal bias would get in the way of that. Fortunately, her fellow Wardens, particularly Alistair, had issues with this plan. The Landsmeet was still agreed upon as the best means of uniting Ferelden against the Blight, but they had all discussed what should happen when the moment arrived. Tonight they were having another of those discussions.

But it was getting late, and there were so many battles yet to fight and such distance left to travel.

“That’s probably as far as we’ll get tonight.” Cindrell said, weariness seeping into her voice. “We should all get some rest.”

All the Wardens, slowly, sluggishly, began to stand and walk away from the campfire. Cindrell reached for Alistair’s hand as they went to their now shared tent. Katrin, Idrina, and Daro so too went to join their respective partners. 

Leaving Kallian and Kerra still sitting by the fire.

“You were unusually quiet tonight.” Kallian said. 

“I was thinking.”

“Care to share?”

Kerra watched as Katrin and Leliana spoke on the other side of the camp, fixated on the way they smiled at each other. On their soft, warm gazes, their body language, leaning into each other, their obvious contentment. 

“Not tonight.” Kerra replied.

Kallian followed Kerra’s gaze across the fire. There was a moment of silence.

“We’re the only two Wardens here who haven’t started sleeping with one of our companions.” Kallian said with a half smile. “Katrin and Leliana, Idrina and Morrigan, Daro and Zevran, Cindrell and Alistair... I suppose we could hook up just to complete the set.”

Kerra gave a small chuckle. “Tempting, but probably not wise.”

“Probably not.” Kallian said.

“Besides, you seemed to get along rather well with Bella in Redcliffe. And you gave her money to go to Denerim. Are you hoping to see her again?”

Kerra caught Kallian’s blush, even as she was trying to pull her hair in front of her cheeks. 

“Perhaps.” Kallian said, still smiling, but not meeting Kerra’s eyes. “And there’s someone else I may want to see. If she stayed in Denerim, that is. She probably didn’t. She has no reason to.”

“And who might this be?” A mischievous smile slowly spread across Kerra’s face.

“Her name’s Nesiara.” Kallian said. “My ex-fiancee. It was an arranged marriage, which I was never in support of, but still... she was nice. And suffered more than anyone should have. I’d like to at least know she’s alright now.”

“I can understand that.” Kerra said.

“What about you? Anyone you’re thinking of?”

Kerra felt her blood still at the question. 

“Yes.” She finally said.

“Tell me?”

Kerra closed her eyes for a moment.

“I’ve known her for a long time. We met when we were very young, and ever since, any time we were brought together, for whatever noble family reason, we became closer. We started writing to each other more and more often when we were apart, started visiting each more often as we got older and had some say in the matter. 

“She was my first love. I was a teenager, and I’d had a crush on her, well in hindsight for as long as I’d known her. You could call the feelings of one so young puppy love, dismiss its depth, and often you’d not be entirely incorrect, but this... This grew into something much deeper, and much more fervent. 

“We were together, yet we weren’t for several years. Our teenage relationship was light enough. We could still pretend that we could continue enjoying our relationship while it lasted, and still be alright with its seemingly inevitable end when it came. But as we entered adulthood, we couldn’t deny the strength of our feelings any longer, even as our relationship’s end loomed all the nearer.”

“What happened?” Kallian asked when Kerra paused.

“She always put duty above personal desire. In the end, nobody ever knew of our relationship, she married someone else, and it broke my heart. And if I’m actually being honest I never really moved on.”

“Were you angry with her?”

“No.” Kerra said softly. “Mostly I just felt despair. I’m not angry with her for her decision, nor does it change my opinion of her. I just can’t help but wish she’d chosen differently.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kallian said. “I didn’t honestly expect you to be so forthcoming, but thank you for trusting me with this.”

Kerra smiled at her friend. 

“Thank you for listening. I’ve never told anyone before.”

“You still love her.” 

It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kerra’s blood froze when she heard Anora was in danger, being held prisoner by the man who slaughtered Kerra’s family. She felt rapidly conflicting panic and relief when she heard Anora’s voice though the locked door. Then the utter relief on top of pure adrenaline when the door finally opened. It was enough to make her forget the justice she’d just brought to Howe and all the emotions that went along with it. 

Though she certainly never would have expected her reunion with Anora to look like this. Both Kerra and Anora were adept at hiding their feelings, though their masks looked very different. Yet Kerra couldn’t help but stare, transfixed, into Anora’s eyes the first moment they saw each other again. And Anora stared back. The others probably didn’t notice, but Kerra didn’t care if they did.

She didn’t even mind surrendering to Ser Cauthrien if it meant Anora could walk away safely. It was her idea to being with, but at least the others trusted her enough to go along with it. Their friends would free them. This was the best possible outcome for now. 

And she was right. Fort Drakon was successfully infiltrated, and the Wardens brought back to Eamon’s estate safely. And Anora was there. Safe. And for the first time in years, she and Kerra were under the same roof. 

And now Kerra stood outside her door, hesitant, excited, and anxious. Did she knock? Did she just open the door? She wasn’t quite ready for either, but her choice was taken out of the equation when the door swung open before her. 

She couldn’t blame Erlina for being surprised to see her standing right there. Anyone would be surprised to find someone on the other side of a closed door most of the time. But Erlina quickly adjusted, and gestured for Kerra to step inside. And so Kerra did, and she felt the weight of the room shifted around her. 

Erlina stepped out and closed the door behind her.

And Anora was standing there. 

And Kerra couldn’t tell if her heart was beating hard and fast or if it had slowed to a near standstill. 

There was so little distance left between them, and yet they let it hang, stunned into stillness. Afraid of shattering the moment.

But then Anora allowed a whisper to slip from her lips.

“Kerra.”

And Kerra surged forward into Anora’s waiting arms and embraced her desperately. 

She buried her face in Anora’s hair and held her tightly, and Anora returned her embrace with the same passion. Kerra didn’t quite feel like she wanted to cry, but it was something close to that. She was holding Anora again. And that brought with it many interwoven emotions, but mostly she was feeling a particular kind of warm, and calm, and aching in her chest. And her breathing was deep, but not labored. There was a part of her that had almost stopped feeling anything in her body, as if in this moment she existed beyond anything physical. But she felt Anora’s arms around her. Felt Anora’s hands gently clutching to her. Felt Anora’s hitched breaths against her. 

“Anora.”

Kerra felt Anora pull away, and was half sad for it, half glad to see her face again. They still held fast to each other’s hands, but Anora was now looking her in the eye once more. 

“I don’t know where to begin.” Anora said, her voice quiet.

“Does it matter?” Kerra smiled, matching Anora’s volume and her eyes beginning to mist. 

Anora was silent for a moment. 

“I’m sorry about your family.”

Kerra’s smile faded.

“I’m sorry about Cailan.”

Anora half gave a humorless laugh.

“So much has happened.”

“I haven’t seen you since your wedding.”

Anora didn’t respond to that.

“You could have at least written.” Kerra said.

“Why didn’t you?”

Silence.

“It hurt too much.”

“There’s your answer.”

Silence again.

These moments of silence that hung between them were not uncomfortable or awkward, but a less than happy reminder of all distance that had been between them. 

“If you don’t know where to start, start somewhere you know.” Kerra said. “We do have politics to discuss, and I know how much you love that.”

It was a gentle tease, but it made Anora smile.

“We do.” Anora said. “And I would like to know what you think of all this. I could list my qualifications, but I don’t feel like that will be necessary with you. Though, I must admit, I don’t know how your opinion of me may have changed in recent years.”

Kerra wrapped her arms around Anora’s waist.

“My opinion of you has only changed in that I have grown to respect and admire you far more greatly than I even did before. You are a great queen. Truly, Anora. And I’d like to see you remain so.”

The faintest of smiles tugged at Anora’s lips, but it reached her eyes.

“And your fellow Wardens? What are their opinions?”

“Mixed, though none dislike you. Some are torn, as Eamon is currently our greatest political ally, and he is for Alistair.” 

“And what is Alistair’s opinion?”

“That you are a fine queen, and he would like to remain a Grey Warden. That is where he is happy.”

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem.” Anora straightened, her voice confident. “I’ll speak with the other Wardens. I’ll need their public support.”

“You know you’ll have mine.”

Anora grew quiet again.

“I’m not sure if I knew.”

“Well, you know now.”

“I do.”

“There is another matter we should discuss.” Kerra said after a pause. “I know you, Anora. Now that you are queen in your own right, you’re not going to share power again. If you were going to marry again it would have to be either for tremendous political advantage, or it would have to be someone you could unequivocally trust to be on your side. Your options for either are slim.”

Kerra had forgotten the exact hue of Anora’s eyes. She vowed never to forget again.

“I could offer you the hand of the last Cousland, unconditional respect and support, and my love.”

Kerra felt her words catch in her throat. 

“I would offer you the world if I could, but that is what I know I can provide.”

Anora chuckled.

“You never did like making empty promises.”

“It’s true. So you know I mean what I say.”

“Do you really want to be Queen-Consort of Ferelden?” Anora asked. “You’ve never really enjoyed the game of politics.”

Kerra reached a hand up to caress Anora’s cheek.

“Any price is worth paying for a lifetime with you. And I will dedicate myself to being the best partner for you and leader of this nation I can be, that I promise.”

“There will be some who would disapprove.” Anora said.

“Can we not handle them?” Kerra teased.

“There is the issue of heirs.”

“And several ways around it.” Kerra replied. “Just as others have taken before us. And if you never married again, the same issue would stand.”

Kerra pulled Anora closer to her.

“If you say no to me, I will not press you further. But can we not let ourselves be happy this time?” 

Kerra had not mean for her words to come out as choked as they had. But Anora’s shuddered sigh let her know she wasn’t alone.

“You’ve thought this through.” Anora said. “And I can find no true fault with it. What’s more than that, I want this. Perhaps this is something I can allow myself to have.”  


“Is...?” Kerra was almost afraid to ask. “Is that a yes?”

Anora’s hands cupped Kerra’s face.

“That is a yes.”

Stunned happiness overtook Kerra. She didn’t quite know whether she wanted to smile or cry, but felt herself half doing both. Anora’s one hand moved to run its way through Kerra’s long dark hair. The other traced the outline of Kerra’s lips.

It was only a moment before they both moved to meet each other’s lips. Years of distance and heartache coupled with the happiness of the moment fueled a passion in both of them that was at once both familiar and new. The rekindling of their old love meeting the sparks of new. They stayed locked in each other’s embrace for some time, eventually slowing from desperate fervor to something languid and amorous. When they finally pulled away they wore matching smiles of contentment.

“We should um...” Kerra bit her lip. “We should discuss our plans for the Landsmeet with the others.”

“We should.” Anora said. “Later.”

She pulled Kerra in for another kiss. And Kerra was happy to oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

Kallian had asked to be the one to duel Loghain at the Landsmeet. She wanted face the man who tried to sell her people into slavery. Kallian was a skilled warrior. Certainly her fellow Wardens knew her skill gave her a fighting chance against the Hero of River Dane. But there was something else driving her in that duel, and how much it contributed to her victory, Kerra didn’t know, but part of her was almost surprised she accepted Loghain’s yield. 

She was entirely unsurprised, however, when Alistair opposed Riordan’s suggestion of Loghain becoming a Grey Warden. 

He was the only one who spoke at first when Riordan presented the option. It seemed as though he expected his fellow Wardens to agree when he turned to them. Instead, they were all sending long looks towards each other. Silently, they were trying to decide who among them should speak first. 

Kerra met Kallian’s eye. Even she did not seem to oppose the idea. And for Kerra that decided it. 

“Alistair,” Kerra began, not meeting his gaze at first. “We need more Grey Wardens.”

It was an uncomfortable fight, made more awkward by the fact it was taking place in front of the entire Landsmeet. Cindrell quickly took Alistair aside before things got too heated. Cindrell had the best chance of reasoning with Alistair. She was deeply practical, eloquent, and he loved her. The third of those things may have been the most relevant. When the pair rejoined the group, Alistair reluctantly agreed to Loghain’s Joining. 

And of course then the focus of the Landsmeet had to turn to succession. 

“I happily forfeit any claim to the throne.” Alistair was quick to announce. 

“If Ferelden will have me,” Anora said. “I would be honored to serve.”

That decision at least was unanimous. 

When the cheers for Anora, now chosen Queen of Ferelden, faded, addressed the room again. 

“I am humbled by your support. And I have an announcement.” 

She looked to Kerra.

“I plan to marry again. Someone I know will help me to guide and protect this land as it deserves. After ending this Blight, Kerra Cousland will take her place as my Queen-Consort.” 

The reaction to that announcement was less universally supportive, but there were cheers to be had, and no nay-sayers to be heard. Some muttered confusion and surprise, but no immediate backlash. Certainly nothing could ruin Kerra’s happiness at that exact moment. Even knowing she’d soon be marching toward a darkspawn horde, Kerra carried a new lightness in her heart. And it felt bright enough to see her through.

Everything that happened next seemed such a rush of events, everything suddenly happening so fast. The time between the Landsmeet and the slaying of the Archdemon seemed almost a blur. Their night at Redcliffe was somewhat slowed, though no less anxious. Certainly each Warden was carrying with them the knowledge of their potential fates from that point on, though Idrina had been strangely insistent the next morning they shouldn’t worry about it. Soon, the Archdemon lay slain. All the Wardens lived. Morrigan vanished and Idrina would not speak of it but to say she would find her, which was suspicions, but it didn’t seem like the time to pry. 

Time seemed to skip ahead and to Kerra standing proudly at Anora’s coronation. And the day was made all the better by Fergus, alive and well, standing beside her. 

Kerra found the first opportunity she could to steal Anora away after the ceremony, speeches, and announcements. She saw Anora was unoccupied for a moment and quickly swooped in to whisk her away to a secluded corner.  
She delighted in the smile on Anora’s face. Anora spoke of their wedding and Kerra’s heart swelled. There was a time when Kerra would have had trouble believing in a future like the one before her now.

“Are you nervous?” Anora asked.

To marry Anora? Kerra almost laughed. The very thing she had wanted for so long now within her grasp, quite literally her dream come true, was she nervous? She was eager, excited, so joyful she felt it radiating from her chest. Was she nervous? She forced herself to calm and actually think about her answer, rather than the immediate emotions.

“Perhaps a little.” She said.

“That’s something of a relief.” Anora said. “I am as well. Though, also very happy.”

Kerra glanced around them.

“May I steal a kiss?”

Anora giggled.

“One, but then we have to return to the celebration. We’ve almost spent too long away already.” 

Kerra resisted rolling her eyes, but her smile never left her face, even while they kissed.

“We have much to discuss later.” Anora said. “Our wedding, your duties...”

“I look forward to it.” Kerra said.

“For now though, we have other matters to attend to.”

Kerra reluctantly allowed Anora to return to mingling, though she held onto Anora’s hand for as long as she could before the distance forced them apart. Still, Kerra wore a smile that would not fade.

She saw her brother across the room and returned to his side. He was the second person she most wanted to spend time with today. He saw her approached and tactfully extracted himself from his conversation. 

“So, my little sister is a hero, and the soon to be Queen of Ferelden.” He said with a teasingly lilt. 

“Did you ever expect any less of me?” Kerra matched his tone.

“I always expected great things from you.” 

Fergus’s smile became quieter.

Kerra felt the shift from light, to sincere, and then in th next moment’s silence, to somber.

There was so much still left unsaid between them. Discussions that had to be had. Decisions to make. Questions to answer. 

Neither wanted to speak of any of it now.

“You’ll be headed back to Highever?”

“Yes, as Teyrn I’ll have to attend to my duties.”

They let the things left unsaid remain so. 

And the silence was heavy.

“We’ll have to find the time to talk.” Fergus said. “Really talk.”

“Yes.” Kerra said. “We will.”

She suppressed a shudder as memories she’d rather forget began to surface. She repressed them as best she could. 

If Fergus noticed, he didn’t say anything, but the sympathetic look he gave her meant that he might have. Kerra couldn’t decide if she truly wanted him to notice or not. But he didn’t remark on it. Kerra couldn’t quite tell how she felt about that either.

“I’m sure you want to catch up with your friends.” Fergus said. “I’ll let you go.”

“Of course.” Kerra said. “We’ll speak later.”

“Of course.”

Fergus returned to his own mingling. 

And in the space of time following as Kerra pondering where to turn to next, someone approached her whom she was less than delighted to talk to.

But Loghain made himself impossible to ignore.

Kerra struggled to think of what to say, but Loghain removed that burden from her shoulders by speaking first.  


“So, you think to marry my daughter?”

“That was the plan, or have you not been paying attention since the Landsmeet?” 

Loghain chuckled, but Kerra couldn’t tell if his amusement was indicative of positive or negative feelings towards her.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” 

Kerra felt her face fall into a serious expression, and straightened her stance.

“Yes.”

She said it with every bit of sincerity and conviction in her. Life as Anora’s wife, as Ferelden’s queen, would be a great adjustment. Kerra knew that well, even if she was sure she’d likely be surprised by the extent of that adjustment. But with every fiber of her being she was prepared to commit to that. 

Loghain looked just a little taken aback by that. As if she hadn’t expected Kerra’s devotion. 

“Perhaps, you’re good enough for her after all.” He said. “I must admit, I didn’t think you, any of you, up to the task. But you’ve proven me wrong. From what little we’ve gotten to know one another, you have impressed me. I hope you continue to do so.”

Kerra was caught off guard by that. Her stance shifted from confident to somewhat unsure. 

“Thank you.” She managed to say. 

As Loghain walked away, Kerra couldn’t help but be somewhat relieved that she perhaps wouldn’t have as awkward a relationship with her father-in-law as she had expected. 

The rest of the day passed without any upheaval. There were conversations with friends, plans made, and goodbyes said. Even if she understood why her friends were parting, it still stung Kerra’s heart. Still, they agreed to stay for her wedding at least.


	4. Chapter 4

And so it was that some time later, almost as if in a dazed, happy trance, Kerra stood beside Anora, a revered mother before them. Kerra hardly heard the words that were spoken, simply replying where she knew her cues to be. Always in the affirmative. She heard Anora, though. She memorized the sound of every word. The way it was said, the look on Anora’s face. The details of the outer world faded away so that every detail of Anora, of this moment of theirs, was engraved clear as crystal in Kerra’s memory. Everything else blurred so that she and they were in sharp, vivid focus. Their vows were spoken, the official declarations made. And Kerra was Anora’s wife. 

Her smile could not be bright enough to ever express such joy.

The rest of the day, the parts where they were obligated to mingle, passed by in a blur, only at moments pulling into focus for a friend. For Kerra’s fellow Wardens, their companions. Everything else was just time that needed to be waited out so that she could finally be alone with Anora. 

When they were finally alone in a room behind a locked door, they were instantly in one another’s embrace. Their kisses alternated between slow and fast, amorous and passionate. Their hands roamed languidly, then desperately, then languid again. It was a night of taking time, of savoring, of celebrating. Of whispered words, of many words, or no words at all. Of rekindling, rediscovering, redefining. 

Though the couple would remain private as to the details of their personal lives, if pressed, they could honestly say their marriage was consummated on their wedding night. 

Kerra’s coronation followed not long after their wedding. Ferelden came to know not one, but two strong queens. Kerra proved to be not only a competent leader, but one passionate about caring for her people. 

Anora was visibly happier, lighter, than the nobility of Ferelden had seen her before. There were moments she could be caught smiling at Kerra with unmistakable fondness in her eyes, reaching out to Kerra’s hand, her body gravitating towards her wife when they stood together. 

Rumors quickly spread that this arrangement was not political, but a love match. The queens of Ferelden became something of an inspiration. Their rumored love was sung about in theaters and taverns, stories both realistic and fictionalized were told of the great war hero and the stalwart queen whose bond stood against all challenges. 

Neither Kerra nor Anora had expected that. But it was heartwarming all the same, and the popular support welcome. And as inaccurate as some of the stories may have been, they were not wrong in one thing. The queens of Ferelden loved each other. And no obstacle could keep them apart.


End file.
